Electrosurgical devices have been used to effect various types of medical procedures laparoscopically or endoscopically. Such devices commonly comprise an elongated stainless steel tube having an electrosurgical electrode at the free end thereof. The electrode is coupled to one pole of an electrosurgical generator. The other pole of the generator may be connected to a large surface area electrode arranged to be placed in contact with the skin of the patient being treated (as is the case with a unipolar device), or may be connected to an electrode immediately adjacent the electrode at the distal end of the tube (as is the case with a bipolar device). In either case the outer surface of the tube is typically covered by an electrically insulating material, e.g., a shrink wrapped plastic film, in order to electrically insulate the steel tube to protect the patient and the operator of the instrument and to confine the current to the electrode tip. Such shrink wrap, however, is susceptible to tear or damage when the stainless steel tube is manipulated into or out of the introducing device, e.g., trocar. Such an occurrence can destroy or otherwise compromise the electrical insulating properties of the device, thereby possibly exposing the patient or operator to shock or other injury.
Some prior art devices for effecting electrocautery make use of suction means to withdraw tissue, blood, debris, etc. from adjacent the cautery tip. Such devices may become clogged during the surgery. In such an occurrence the devices may have to be removed and disassembled to clear the suction passageway the operative site. This is obviously undesirable since time is frequently of the essence when utilizing such devices.
Thus, the need exists for a instrument which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.
The following constitute examples of various types of prior art electrosurgical devices found in the following U.S. Pat. No.: 29,088 (Shaw); Re. U.S. Pat. No. 30,190 (Shaw); U.S. Pat. No. 2,447,169 (De Sousa); U.S. Pat. No. 3,336,916 (Edlich); U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,001 (Anderson et al); U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,241 (Jarrard); U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,761 (Prater et al.); U.s. Pat. No. 4,089,336 (Cage et al); U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,813 (Shaw et al); U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,950 (Pike); U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,632 (Shaw); U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,145 (Esty et al); U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,160 (Hiltebrandt); U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,802 (Okada); U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,218 (DiGeronimo); U.S. Pat. No. 4,427,006 (Nottke); U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,057 (Beard); U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,838 (Walker); U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,279 (Beard); U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,738 (Trott); U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,498 (Stasz); U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,346 (Mindich); U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,476 (Noerenberg et al); U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,696 (Stasz et al); U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,903 (Welch et al); U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,353 (Stasz et al); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,312 (Parins et al).